Romance between: Greek Wisdom and Roman Thunder
by Snowdust Haku15
Summary: First of my 'Romance between' series. This story is between Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace. I suck at summaries so please read, I hope you guys like it.


**Romance between Greek Wisdom and Roman Thunder**

 **Hello everyone Snowdust Haku15 here with my first ever fanfiction story and lemon. I hope it is good because I want my debut to this site to be a good one so if it is horrible please be gentle with me.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus - Wish I did cause that would be awesome!**

* * *

 **-Camp Half-Blood, one summer after Gaea's downfall-**

Annabeth and Jason were at odds with one another again much to the annoyance of many of the campers, however the usual argument between the two was nothing new for the campers of Camp Half-Blood after they learned of the existence of the roman camp and the war had ended. They were used to the children of Athena and the romans being at one another's throats at least one time during the day. It wouldn't be a normal day without the two demigod factions trying to kill one another.

Today wasn't any different, except that today the fight was over whose ideology was better. Athena or the Romans. Call it immature, but to the two of them it was important. Especially after the bitch fit Athena threw for several thousand years about the theft of her Parthenon statue.

This always went on for a while since the campers hid all the weapons so the two couldn't wreak havoc upon the camp like Percy Jackson and Jason's sister Thalia had done in the past with their arguments.

The two blond/es were standing toe to toe glaring at one another after their fight had moved deep into the forest that usually occupied the Capture the Flag games. Both breathing heavily as anger and adrenaline coursed through their veins. They were so close to strangling one another, but then a change that would leave many a demigod or satyr in shock. Their lips crashed and they began making out with each other heatedly. There wasn't a single camper around them since they as usual didn't want to hear the argument.

It was also a good thing that they were by themselves a good mile into the woods.

Clothes were immediately shed as the two demigods kept themselves lip locked and you could hear the tearing cloth in-between the heavy pants and grunts of their rather rough courting of each other.

Jason growled in victory as he finally removed her jeans and panties before violently thrusting two of his fingers into the blonde daughter of wisdom's cunt and brutally finger fucked her while using his other hand to pull her flush against his bare chest.

"Oh gods fuck oh gods, Jason," the grey eyed girl moaned as she writhed against his body in pleasure. "Is that the best you can do you pathetic roman?"

Jason shot her a glare and his eyes glinted at the challenge offered to him before a growl escaped his scarred lips and he attacked her tanned neck with his mouth. He grasped her left breast with his right hand and began fondling it in tune with his fingers thrusting.

This action had Annabeth screaming in pleasure as she felt pleasure bloom through her body from different points.

However just because she full of ecstasy, the girl wasn't idle. She reached down and grasped the son of Jupiter's massive, errect cock in her hands and began pumping the tower of flesh hard and fast in an attempt to get the lightning child to cum before she did.

Unfortunately she enacted that plan a little too late as they both came at the same time.

"Is that the best you got Graecus?"

Annabeth growled before she shoved the brother of her older sister figure to the ground and straddled his naked waist. She worked his cock back up to the erect thickness that he had before he had cum by rubbing her wet clit against the mighty pole that he most likely inherited from his father.

When she was sure he was at the perfect hardness she aligned her vagina with the head of his dick and dropped down onto the roman's meat spear. Her stormy grey eyes widening as they always did when she took in the massive prick the roman called a dick. It was the biggest she had ever had, even before she had started cheating on Percy with the son of Jupiter at the start of the summer.

"What's the matter? Did you expect it to not be as big as the first few times we did it together?" Jason asked with a smug look on his face as his right hand steadied her by her hip while his other hand touched the bulge outlined in her toned stomach and crotch areas that showed where his cock was.

Annabeth just gave a glare to the son of Rome before she began moving after getting over the usual shock accompanied by taking in the young man's cock and began riding Jason with hard bounces that built up more and more speed.

She put all of her lower body strength into it as she let lose moans at the feeling of being filled again and again with the massive dick. She could feel the pleasure formed from their union coursing through her, but she was determined to make the boy beneath her cum first instead of like when she and him came at the same time earlier.

Jason, who hadn't done anything but lie there while she did all the work gained a smirk as he watched her tire after a short time of riding him wildly. He used Annabeth's weak moment to roll them over while he was still inside her making the daughter of Athena land on her back and making her scream in pleasure as he began his own strong and hard thrusts into her trembling quim.

He smirked viciously as he ruthlessly pounded the Chase girl into the ground beneath them causing her to scream in both pain and pleasure as his dick slammed into her from above while rocks dug into her back from below.

"Who is the superior one now, scortum!?" Jason growled as he pushed down into her and took her lips in a savage, bruising kiss.

Annabeth's body wouldn't listen to her mental commands of not allowing him victory and she came violently causing her to go limp for a second as her fluids flooded over the roman's cock.

"I said who's the superior one you slut?" Jason snarled ferally as he flipped her over and reinserted into her from behind this time, making her scream in pleasure again as he stretched her abused cunt.

"Y-y-you are-" Annabeth moaned and cried out as he hit her g-spot over and over again.

"I didn't hear you scortum, who is better?" Jason growled as he grasped Annabeth's breasts in a strong grip making her bite her lip hard and draw blood from the offended flesh.

"You are…"

"Damn," Jason groaned as he refrained from losing himself inside her just yet. "Who has the better, bigger cock? Me or that limp dick Jackson?"

"Y-you," Annabeth moaned meekly as she cried out as his dick's tip began assaulting the entrance of her womb and poking through its doorway.

"Who?" Jason asked as he took pleasure in her loud moan at having him ram his entire length into her in a balls deep motion that had the entire head of his cock resting inside her womb and the outline of his cock bulging in her stomach.

"Oh Gods, YOU!" She screamed as she experienced several orgasms at the same time.

"Who is your true master?" Jason asked with fervor as he began to feel the build up in his lower stomach.

"YOU ARE JASON! Y-YOU are my master, YOU are my lord. I live to service you and YOUR BIG ASS COCK! OH GODS, I'M CUMMING!" Annabeth screamed loudly as another orgasm rocked her tired and thoroughly fucked body.

Jason grinned in victory before he pushed his dick balls deep inside her and released his life giving seed directly into her young womb. He gave a smirk that showed he was tired, but he sure felt good at the moment as he took in the sweaty form of the girl beneath him glistening in the setting sun.

"T-that was f-fun…" Annabeth said as she finally regained her breath when he pulled out of her with a small whine from her at feeling so empty except for the sloshing of his cum inside her full womb.

"Yeah, we should 'fight' more often don't you think Annabeth?"

Annabeth just grinned and pulled Jason's head down and gave him a mind blowing kiss, which he returned just as strongly as they started up again. This time getting her to moan in pain as he stretched her asshole with his cock.

* * *

 **Hey there guys, how did you like my first story and lemon? I hope it was good, I wanted it to be good for my debut to fanfiction writing. First thing for this story was I wanted to do an idea where Annabeth went with Jason instead of Percy since Thalia is her big sister idol that she had as a young girl when coming to the camp for the first time and if she went this route, she would most likely be related to our little thunderhead sooner or later. Also this may or may not be the start of my own lemon stories with the series title being 'Romance between'. That's all for now, here is a couple translations for the words I used.**

 **Scortum means "whore" in Latin and** **Graecus is the word for "Greek" that the Romans use.**


End file.
